


Egoist

by SenpaiJecho



Category: Newkidd (Band), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: I still don't know how this works wth, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, a very jealous jun, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiJecho/pseuds/SenpaiJecho
Summary: Hansol likes to interact with the other members, but Jun doesn't want t share him with anyone else.





	Egoist

A slap

Then another. And another.

“Stop, Jun”

Hansol jumped slightly when another slap hit his bottom, the burning feeling spreading all over the area. He turned to look at the cause of his pain over his shoulder, but received a new slap, right where the previous one had landed, making him jump again.

“Jun! That hurt- Ah!” one more.

The older moved from his position, although he didn’t have much field to do so. He wanted to move his hands to stop the boy causing the pain, but the belt around his wrists made it impossible.

“And why would I stop, hyung?” he slapped again as he spoke, and the sound of skin echoed throughout the room, as well as the moan coming from the tall boy.

“Because it’s enough- ah!” his hand impacted on his skin two more times, though below the previous slaps had landed. At that point, he guessed that his entire bottom would be pink, maybe already completely red.

His eyes began to get teary; it hurt, it burned, he felt embarrassed in the position he was in, on Jun's lap, completely naked and with his hands tied up... but, for some reason, he didn’t want him to stop.

“Well, I think I’ll decide that, don’t you think?” he couldn’t see him very well, but he could see a bit of that arrogant smile, that type that only he had seen; perhaps the other members would’ve seen it in an occasion, especially when they were doing some kind of competition to kill time, but not with that intention, not this dark.

“But I'm older than you and- ah!” interrupted again by a slap. But, like with everyone, he always felt the younger caressing gently where he had hit. The touch made the pain go away; the sting feeling was still there but it became pleasant after a few seconds of caresses.

“But I'm the one in charge now, so I'll keep deciding” Jun replied, his free hand moving to the back of Hansol's neck, though he did nothing but stroke the soft hair there. “Though, if you want me to stop, why do not you stop me?” the mocking tone bothered him. The older laughed without humor.

“Then take off the belt, please...” the boy asked, trying to move his hands that were tied behind his back.

“Hmm, I don’t think so” he said before slapping again, getting a whimper in response. “You should’ve thought about it before being too close to Marco”.

“I do not know what you’re talk- ah!” Hansol huffed and stirred at the new slap that interrupted him again. “But let me finish a sentence, please!”

Another slap, which only resulted in more moans from the elder. Jun laughed at his reaction. But his amused expression only lasted a thousandth of a second before turning into an almost somber one. Although Hansol couldn’t see him from the position he was in.

“Alright, alright, I'll let you talk, but you better explain to me why you were so close and laughing with Marco in today's fan event”.

“Hey, you know Marco is my friend and we were talking, nothing else, I've always talked to him and- ah! Jun!” he complained when he received one more slap.

“The tone” Hansol huffed and made a small pout.

“Yeah, but that's it. You know I always talk to Marco or Hojung when you're not with me”.

He didn’t get a response after that, he only felt that Jun removed his hand from his nape. He tried to turn to see him and ask him to remove the belt, because he thought that would be all, but it wasn’t. With more ease than he thought possible, he felt the younger lifting him from his lap and placing him on the bed, face down.

“Jun, what are you doing?” he asked, moving his wrists even more. “Please, take this off me already”.

He didn’t get an answer and only felt Jun's hands on his body, until he found himself on his knees, with his chest on the mattress; with his hands still tied behind his back, using them as a stand was not an option. He blushed because he was aware how exposed he was in that position.

“Ju- ah!” he cried in surprise at the sudden slap he received on his already aching skin.

As he felt the other’s hand caressing his skin, he also felt his chest pressing on his bare back, his breath close to his ear.

“Oh, I'm sorry, Hansolie, but we're not finished yet” His whispering voice made him shiver and blush. “We’re not finished with your punishment~”.

“Punishment?” he asked confused. “But I thought you just wanted me to explain to you- aah~” he fisted his hands and shivered when he felt something cold in his lower part. Jun massaged his ass and there he knew it was a lubricant. The cold helped to ease the burning sensation in his lower part. He sighed softly, enjoying the sensation of the liquid with his burning skin, and relaxed.

Of course, until he felt Jun push one of his fingers inside him.

He gave a little cry of surprise and, as a mere reflex, moved his hands. Normally he would cover his mouth, because he was aware of how noisy he could become without realizing; it was clear that his teammates knew about their relationship, but he supposed it wouldn’t be comfortable to hear your groupmate moan next to your room.

But this time, having his hands immobilized, he had no choice but to bite his lip. He just hoped that the members wouldn’t hear anything that was happening in the room. There was no one home besides Kijoong who slept in the room in the first story of the apartment and who clearly would not hear anything due to his heavy sleep, but they could arrive at any time.

He tried to ask Jun to stop, but he clearly didn’t hear it and just kept moving his finger, adding more until he had three inside. He moved them fast, receiving muffled and needy moans from him, and almost immediately he slowed down, until he stopped moving them.

He spent several minutes like that, stimulating Hansol until he was about to cum, only to stop and tease him. He was really enjoying how the older whined and asked him to stop doing that, how he moaned and writhed as soon as he moved his fingers again because he was so close to being overstimulated. Occasionally he curved his fingers to press on his prostate or ran his fingers over his sensitive skin, only to see how he shivered and moaned softly at the slight touch.

Hansol was already panting, trembling and babbling incoherently when Jun stopped completely and pulled his fingers out. The younger admired the state in which his boyfriend was with a broad smile drawn on his lips. He looked so pretty like that, immobilized, panting, with his cheeks red and his ass having the same color due to the slaps. Maybe he should do that more often.

Approaching the face of the older, he noticed his lower lip was red and swollen after biting on it so much to silence his moans. He wanted to get close to kiss them and feel the softness of those beautiful lips, but he wasn’t going to do it; he wasn’t going to give him anything unless he begged for it.

“How do you feel, Hansolie?” He whispered in his ear, that smile still present on his lips. His hand went up and down the spine of the immobilized boy, only to feel how he shivered.

“Please…”

“Please what, hyung? You have to tell me what you want” his tongue went playfully over the lobe of her ear, biting it a bit to provoke him even more.

“Please, I... I need you inside me” Hansol moved his hands desperately, probably already leaving marks around his wrists, which he would then have to cover in some ingenious way to prevent others from asking what had happened.

“Hmm, here?” the older moaned again as Jun pressed on his entrance again, though not enough for his finger to enter. His legs were shaking too much; he didn’t think he could take it anymore.

“Yes... please... please...”

Pleased to hear him pleading in that way, the boy got away for a few seconds to get rid of his own clothes, which were really starting to bother him, especially his pants. He’d been hard the entire time and it had taken too much effort to restrain himself from not taking Hansol from the first moan; he would’ve done it if he hadn’t really wanted to punish his boyfriend for what he had done.

Once naked, he put a condom around his erection and applied a generous amount of lubricant as he watched the panting boy on the bed, who had stayed in the same position, too dazed to do anything else, and stood at the edge of the bed, at a perfect level.

Hansol came back to his senses when Jun started to push inside him. He gasped and fisted his hands, pushing his hips back. It didn’t hurt terribly, mainly because the younger had taken several minutes to prepare and tease him, but he was desperate; he was so eager to touch him, or at least, cover his mouth so that his moans wouldn’t be heard all over the place. It wasn’t his fault to be noisy, it’s just that sometimes —most of the time— he couldn’t help it because Jun seemed to know exactly what to do to drive him crazy.

The other began moving almost immediately, somehow already brushing on his prostate, so he had no other choice than to bit on his lip, which had already begun to hurt. He stirred, panting and pressing his face against the mattress or a pillow now that the younger moved at a steady pace, really trying to keep his moans from being heard beyond the four walls of his room. Another form of keeping quiet was with Jun's own lips, kissing him with such fervor that he could take his breath away, but now he was more focused on something else that he had no knowledge of because he couldn’t see him.

When Jun started moving faster, Hansol felt one of his hands holding the belt, and for a moment he thought he would take it off and let him move, but it wasn’t like that; the younger simply grabbed it, as if he were looking for something to hold onto while he rammed in him. He still felt his other hand caressing his hips and ass. He felt him pull his arms, probably without realizing it, which made them hurt little, but it didn’t bother him; for some reason, he seemed to really enjoy it, proof of it were his moans, which became higher in pitch and louder.

Suddenly he felt the younger pressing perfectly on his prostate. He arched his back and just as a loud moan came out of his lips, Jun's free hand covered his mouth, muffling the sound. The younger liked to listen to him, to listen to his high-pitched and desperate moans that only encouraged him to thrust harder and faster, but he was also aware of the people in the other rooms who could to hear them. Maybe at another time, where they were sure no one could hear them.

His eyes were full of tears at that point, too dazed by the pleasure he was receiving, feeling completely dominated by Jun but feeling so good at the same time, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensations. He had no idea that something like that could turn him on at that level.

When he could not resist it anymore, Hansol simply let himself go. He fisted his hands to the point where his nails hurt the palm and he cried out in Jun's hand when he came, without even needing the other to touch him. The younger just looked pleased as his boyfriend writhed and moaned as his orgasm hit him. It didn’t take long for him to reach his own peak. He took the other's hips and moaned as he cummed into the condom.

The guy underneath collapsed on the bed right after, panting and still coming down his high, his body covered by a thin layer of sweat. Jun smiled again at the scene in front of him and, after sliding out and getting rid of the condom, he helped him clean himself with the baby wipes they kept in the room.

Then he took off the belt from his wrists and kissed them when he realized they were red, because Hansol hadn’t stopped moving them for a second. He carefully removed the stuffed animals that adorned the older’s bed and carried him there, laying him down and covering him it with the blanket, after lying down next to him, of course. What he felt right after was the older hugging his waist and putting his cheek on his shoulder.

What he liked most was that Hansol looked like a little kitten after sex, always nuzzling his face on his shoulder or chest and making small sounds. Although this time he seemed happier, more satisfied.

“I hope you've learned the lesson” He spoke with a quiet laugh, stroking the older’s hair, removing the lock of hair that had been attached to his forehead because of the sweat.

“Hmm... what do you think?” Hansol laughed as well and looked up to see his boyfriend in the eyes and caress his cheek.

“I'm sorry about your wrists. I'll buy something to heal them tomorrow” he carefully took the older’s hand and kissed the wound again. Hansol simply nodded and got even closer to him with a smile drawn on his lips.

Jun's smile widened. It was the first time they had done something like that, but maybe they should do it more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me, one day I'll write something else different from smut for these two, heh.


End file.
